Late Night Research
by Impala-Dreamer
Summary: Reader is up late in the library helping the boys research for a hunt. Sam brings you some coffee and helps keep you awake. Sam x Reader... Warning: Sexual Content. Public-ish Sex


The library was more silent than usual, it was almost closing time and a Tuesday, so only a few other people were around.

You sat at the last table in the back of the room, piles of lore books strewn around you. You were tired and your eyes were strained and stinging. But, you'd wanted to help and after the last time this was the only way you could help: by doing research. Oh that last hunt had been so awesome, going out into the woods with the Winchesters hunting a Windego. It had been scary and dangerous and so much fun. That is, until you had gotten yourself caught and ended up with 2 cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. Since then you'd been essentially benched, spending your time in the bunker cooking and cleaning, and your time on the road in libraries and laundromats. Sure, it was kind of demeaning and lame, but it was worth it just to be around Sam and Dean and feel like you were helping.

You pulled up the next tome and opened the ancient leather cover. It smelled of dust and parchment; you crinkled your nose and dove in. A book fell somewhere nearby with an echoing thud, pulling your attention away from the text.

Looking up over your book you noticed him as soon as he entered the library. His long brown hair hung below his ears, curling slightly at the ends and sweeping the collar of his white and blue plaid shirt. It was open at the neck and you could see that he wasn't completely covered in layers today. His long legs carried him towards you and your tired body sighed, smiling at him, loving the way his hazel eyes settled on you.

"Hey Sam." you said softly as he sat down across from you and set a cup of coffee down on your side of the table.

"Thought you could use some caffeine. You've been here for hours Y/N."

"Just trying to do my part." You said, taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Mmm, shot of caramel? You remembered."

Sam smiled and whispered, "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't know how you liked your coffee?"

"Boyfriend? I'd almost forgotten." You said with a flirty smile. Of course you hadn't even come close to forgetting the last three months since you had started dating the younger Winchester. They'd been romantic and scary and dangerous and hot and everything you had expected from dating a hunter.

Sam laughed. "So did you find anything good?" he asked, leaning forward to peer at the book in front of you.

You frowned and shook your head. "Not really, no. Sort of hit a dead end." You closed the book and sat back, crossing your arms and hugging your chest.

Sam shrugged. "Oh well, we'll try again tomorrow. I have a few ideas."

His words put a different idea into your head. "Hmm… I'm having a few ideas myself." You slid down a little in the wooden chair and kicked off your flip flop, stretching your leg out underneath the table and letting it come to rest on Sam's left thigh. He smirked at you and sat back.

"I thought you were tired."

"Second wind I guess." You moved your foot gently and slowly, rubbing against the large bulge in Sam's blue jeans. He let out a small moan and peered around him quickly making sure there were no strange eyes about. He was growing hard against your foot and you continued rubbing, loving the shy and surprised faces he was making.

"Y/N stop…" he said suddenly, making you purse your lips in a frown, removing your foot from his pants.

"Come on Sam, no one's around." You said, highly disappointed.

"I know." He winked, standing up and grabbing your hand. Sam guided you silently between two aisle of books and spun around, catching you in his arms, both hands on your face, his lips crashing into yours. You kissed him back, licking at his mouth. Your hands grabbed his belt loops and pulled him close to you, causing him to almost fall on top of you. He leaned down, threading his long fingers through your hair, pulling firmly but lovingly and forcing your head up so he could capture your mouth better. He was just too tall for this position and out of frustration he picked you up around the waist and you wrapped your legs around him. He pushed you up against the bookshelf, the sound of your crash echoing through the empty room.

"Shh, someone will hear us!" You whispered, nibbling on Sam's ear.

"I hope so." he replied, his hands sneaking up under your black tshirt and running over your breasts. You sucked on Sam's neck and pushed your hips against him. You could feel him hard through his pants and you rocked into him.

"Oh God Y/N," he moaned. You rocked again and licked his ear. "Let me down" you cooed in between wet kisses.

He dropped you down and you unbuttoned your jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Sam watched you with lustful eyes as you very slowly wiggled out of your pink bikini panties and let them fall as well.

Unable to control himself any longer, Sam lunged at you, swooping you up in a quick movement of arms and groping hands and kissed your waiting mouth again and again. You held onto him, arms around his strong shoulders as he undid his own pants, releasing his swollen member. His tongue slid forcefully into your open mouth as Sam thrust his hard cock into you. You shivered and sighed into his mouth, loving the feeling of being filled completely by him. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as he fucked you hard against the bookshelf, a hand grabbing at your hair, his mouth sucking on your neck. Your breaths came faster and faster as he drove into you, moaning your name and keeping his gorgeous eyes locked into yours. "Oh Sam!" You cried out, head smacking into a book behind you as your orgasm hit, curling your toes behind his back and scratching your nails down his big arms. He came crashing after you, crying out too loudly forcing you to cover his mouth with your hand to quiet him. He rocked into you a few more times before setting you down gently and hugging you to his chest.

"I love you Y/N." Sam said, reaching down to place a gently kiss on your lips.

"I love you too Sam." You said, smiling up at him. "Now take me back to the motel please, I'm exhausted."

Sam laughed and moved away to fetch his pants. "Yes ma'am." He said with a wink.


End file.
